Battling With Vengeance 2
by Darkdragon40
Summary: Ash and Lycanroc spring into action to save the world, while Pikachu, RotomDex, and Kukui watch after the other three Pokémon Rowlet, Torracat, and Poipole.
1. Viren Fight

Dawn Berlitz is in an interrogation room, the lights turn on, Nanu asks her what happened. During the flashback she tells him that she met a boy named Ash and she talked to him. She is walking with her friends, she says not long after some thing happened in the parking lot, the ground shakes, she sees a giant drill come out of the ground, She and Her friends run in different directions, She runs while dodging a falling car, Viren pops out of the drill, he introduces himself and he says he is always beneath them but nothing is beneath him, She hides under a car. While She is hiding under a car she tells him as if things aren't weird enough she looks over and sees Bizarre Creatures, A Floating Device, and A Boy, She tells him there's something familiar about the boy. Ash Ketchum tells Pikachu and Lycanroc to attack Viren, the other to call perimeter and keep the crowds back and safe and the other to watch after Poipole. They See Viren escaping underground, RotomDex tells Ash they have to do something, Ash comes up with an idea, Ash tells Lycanroc to toss Pikachu which he does and Pikachu lands on the drill, Rowlet calls perimeter he flies off, leaving Torracat to watch Poipole, he tries to stop him by using Searing Shot, but fails making him mad, she comes out from under the car and sees Ash, Torracat, Poipole, and RotomDex, Ash tells her it isn't what she thinks it is, but she runs away before he could explain to her. Back to the interrogation room, She says feels bad and says she should've said hi, she says it's not her fault that Pokémon battling and crime fighting are illegal, He asks Her if She told anyone, She said no and Her Parents thought she wasn't hiding anything, she wishes she could forget the whole thing and he promises she will, he proceeds to erase her memory with a device, she passes out. Pikachu is on the top of the drill underground he falls off by rocks coming in his direction, the drill continues going, Viren rises from a platform and blows up the banks, he opens up the safe and sucks up the money, Pikachu shows up to Use Quick Attack but ends up getting sucked up, He tries to get out but gets hit by oncoming money, He gets out and fights Viren, Viren escapes. The Drill comes back to the surface, Rowlet motions everyone to stay back he flies past Torracat, He with Poipole runs after him as he angry he has to watch It. Lycanroc gets on top of the drill, Pikachu comes out of the drill, Iris and Axew show up to help, Iris tells Her Axew to use Core Enforcer on the drill, Pikachu jumps off of the drill. Rowlet saves a lady from a falling car, she thanks him, Poipole is flying out of the smoke, Rowlet gets mad and He catches It, Torracat comes out too and runs past Rowlet, Pikachu tries to stop the wheel by using Thunderbolt, Lycanroc jumps off the drill, and motions people to stop, The drill is coming his way, he dodges it. Rowlet throws Poipole to Ash, RotomDex sees this and asks Ash who's watching Poipole, Ash throws It to Torracat while running, Lycanroc jumps onto the drill and gets inside. Iris tells her Axew to use Core Enofrcer on the drill. Lycanroc attempts to destroy the machine engine using Stone Edge but fails. Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat, Poipole, and RotomDex climb inside the drill. Juniper Pokéavor sees the drill and Iris and Her Axew chasing after it, she follows after it. Ash tells Torracat to use Flame Charge to destroy the machine engine, the inside of the drill is about to explode, Pikachu uses Electroweb to protect everyone from the explosion, the drill nearly hits city hall but becomes stone. Iris and Axew run from the drill. Ash is happy Him, His Pokémon, and RotomDex are safe, Officer Jenny looks in the drill and is mad at Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex. Juniper tries to talk to Iris and Her Axew but they run, saying what they did was illegal juniper asked if they would be interested in changing that. Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Axew are on the news for destruction of Alola caused by Ash and Iris. Ash and His Pokémon are in a police room, Ash tells Officer Jenny He and His Pokémon didn't start the fight, She tells them they didn't finish it either, she asks them if they stopped Viren from inflicting damage, he says no, she says the banks were in the check, He asks if She preferred He and His Pokémon do nothing, She says without a doubt, she gets up and walks away. Ash, Pikachu, and Lycanroc see Nanu, Ash tells him he wasn't much help, he tells him if he wants out he has to put down the shovel.


	2. The Campaign Legalization

Professor Kukui picks up Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex. In the car Ash tells Kukui that Dawn seen RotomDex and His Pokémon, they arrive at the motel, The Professor thanks Nanu for letting Him, Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex stay. Later that evening during dinner, Ash tells Kukui, he's disappointed that Viren escaped, RotomDex tells him that Officer Jenny stopped them giving Viren time to escape, Kukui tells them that Pokémon battling and crime fighting is illegal, Ash wishes it wasn't, Kukui tells him the law is the law. Later that night Ash is at the pool he sends out Pikachu and Lycanroc, Iris and Axew show up, Ash tells Iris she's lucky she escaped, Iris says that She and Axew know how to leave a party at the right time, Ash asks her what did she come for, She tells Ash she was approached by a woman and says she invited them to a place called Pokétech. Ash says bye to Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex, It asks Him where is He going, he tells It the fresh air is nice and leaves, RotomDex becomes suspicious. Ash and Iris arrive at Pokétech Headquarters in New Urbeam, Ash sends out Pikachu and Lycanroc, and Iris sends out Axew. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Iris, and Axew enter the building they go up in an elevator, they walk out. Juniper Pokéavor shows up and says she loves Pokémon battling and crime fighting, she introduces herself to them, they greet her back, Faba Pokéavor comes into the room, he introduces himself to Ash and Iris, they greet him back. Juniper mentions that her and Faba's Dad was a eccentric billionaire but died one day, she says that two burglars broke into the house, Their Parents tried to get a hold of a Trainer and a Pokémon but no answer. Juniper says she wants to make Pokémon battling and crime fighting legal she chooses Ash and Lycanroc for the mission to change people's perception, Pikachu gets a little disappointed, Ash tells him it's gonna be okay. Later Ash tells tells Pikachu and Lycanroc he's excited about the mission. Pikachu and Lycanroc have a pillow fight, Pikachu tosses a pillow at Lycanroc, Ash thinks Pikachu could do the mission better, Lycanroc gets offended, he tosses a pillow at Pikachu. Ash calls Juniper and tells her that He and Lycanroc are in for the mission.


	3. New Home

The next day Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, and Kukui are riding in a limo, Kukui calls Juniper she tells Him She found a house for them to stay in, Juniper says they can stay for as long as they need, everyone looks at the house they are going to be staying at, Kukui thanks Juniper. When everyone gets to the house Ash and RotomDex say they like the new house, Kukui says Juniper bought it from an eccentric billionaire who liked to come and go without being seen so the house has multiple secret exits and entrances, he tells them this is where they will stay for as long as they need. Ash mentions that it has a big yard, a forest, and a pool, he gets into the pool and gets out, he finds a remote and pushes a button, water comes down from the wall, the floor turns into water, he pushes it again, the floor turns into water some more, the furniture gets dumped into the water, RotomDex gets scared, Ash tries to fix it by pushing more buttons, but His Pokémon and Kukui end up in the water. After some time Ash and Lycanroc are getting prepared to go on their mission, Kukui gives Ash a note he reads it the note says There's an accessory in the garage. Later Ash and Lycanroc are on a motorcycle, they are in the cave secret exit area of the house, Kukui hopes Ash and Lycanroc will do good, he says they will, Ash says the motorcycle is torky, he starts up the motorcycle He and Lycanroc crash into a wall, He says He'll get the hang of it, they leave through the water door, Kukui and Pikachu wave bye. Ash and Lycanroc are riding on the motorcycle through the forest they get on the highway, people are excited to see them, Ash and Lycanroc wave hi to them, they speed up on the motorcycle. Ash and Lycanroc arrive at the plane they get off of the motorcycle, they get on the Pokétech plane they are greeted by Juniper and Faba. Later that evening while on the plane Ash is talking to Juniper while looking at the view of New Urbeam. The next morning during breakfast RotomDex asks where are Ash and Lycanroc, Kukui tells them they're in a mission, It asks Him what is Ash and Lycanroc's mission exactly, Kukui tells It they're in an advocate for Pokémon battling and crime fighting, RotomDex asks if Ash and Lycanroc are getting paid to break the law, Kukui says technically not since it's a mission, RotomDex says Its going to an Academy Rowlet and Torracat go too, they head out the door Kukui tells them bye, He picks up Poipole and says they will get along fine, It sprays acid in his face, It laughs, He gives a unfazed look. Ash and Lycanroc are on the motorcycle, Ash is talking to Juniper and Faba Pokèavor, Ash and Lycanroc wonder what will happen first, they tell them they will just have to find out Ash and Lycanroc are happy, there's a message on the motorcycle about a grand opening, Juniper tells them to go, Ash and Lycanroc ride on the motorcycle. Later that evening Torracat is coughing up fire hair balls Pikachu cleans them up. Pikachu and RotomDex read Poipole a bedtime story after the story ends they put It to bed. Pikachu and RotomDex watch tv, Rowlet comes into the living room, they turn the tv off. Rowlet is flying around in the kitchen, RotomDex catches Him, Pikachu and RotomDex hear the tv is on, they go out in the living room and see Poipole with the remote. Pikachu and RotomDex read Poipole a bedtime story, they fall asleep, It slaps them waking them up, they continue reading. Ash and Lycanroc are on the motorcycle, they are at the grand opening for the train, Ash is talking to Faba, the train starts to go in reverse, Ash tells Faba he's going after it, Ash and Lycanroc go after the train, Ash is talking to Faba on the motorcycle, He says the train is really moving and asks Faba about the track of the train, he tells him 25 miles, he asks him if anyone can shut the train down, he tells him they tried but nothing, they go around cars, He asks him about a fail safe, he says not enough time. Someone is calling on the motorcycle Ash switches over and answers, RotomDex asks Ash Where is Rowlet's medicine since neither of Them can find it, Kukui yells at RotomDex not to call Ash, It hangs up. Ash talks to Faba again, He tells Ash and Lycanroc to take a shortcut, They go through a tube, they crash into a building and continue going, they go onto a building, they ride on alongside a girder, they ride alongside a billboard, they jump over the bridge. Ash and Lycanroc go through a tunnel, they nearly hit a wall, but they jump off of the motorcycle. The motorcycle gets destroyed, Ash gets on top of the train, he bangs on the window to get the Train Driver's attention but fails, he pulls the lever the other half seperates, the train about to fall off the track, Ash tells Lycanroc run to the front use Stone Edge which works stopping the train from falling off, the other half of the train crashes into the train. Ash and Lycanroc go inside, Ash asks if everyone is okay and asks the Train Guy what was going on They see that He was hypnotized, on the dashboard there's a message saying welcome back from the Screencontroller.


	4. Raccoon Battle

Later that night Ash Ketchum and Pikachu put Poipole to sleep, they look to see if It is in bed, they put a table over the bed with some books on top. Ash and Pikachu go into the living room and see Torracat who coughs up a fire hairball, Pikachu cleans it up, Torracat goes into the bedroom. Ash and Pikachu go to the bedroom door, they knock but Torracat meows loudly, the tv comes on. Ash and Pikachu go out into the living room, They see Poipole on the couch watching tv with the remote in Its hand. Ash and Pikachu take a nap Poipole sees a thief on the tv, It gets closer to the tv, It sees a Raccoon outside who steals food from the trash can, Poipole looks at the burglar on the tv, thinking The Raccoon is a burglar, It uses Phantom Force to go outside and sees Rocky with a Chicken Leg It takes the Chicken Leg away and throws it in the trash It uses Telekinesis to put the lid on top of the trashcan, The Racoon is mad Poipole uses Headbutt, It uses Signal Beam but The Raccoon dodges the attack, It uses Heat Crash but The Raccoon dodges the attack again, It uses Hidden Power The Raccoon again dodges the attack, The Ultra Beast uses Poison Jab, Rocky tries to attack but Poipole but It used Heat Crash The Raccoon dodges the attack It uses Gastro Acid but dodges the attack once again, The Raccoon tries to attack Poipole but Poipole dodges Rocky and beats it up, The Raccoon tried to attack again but Poipole used Techno Blast, The Raccoon dodges all of the Techno Blasts and gets top of the umbrella, The Ultra Beast uses Techno Blast which makes the umbrella melt causing Rocky to get off, Poipole fights with The Raccoon. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu wake up and see that Poipole is gone, they look outside and see It attacking The Raccoon, They unlock the door and run outside, Ash rushes over to grab It, Poipole uses Double Team on Rocky who runs off, They become excited when They find out It can use attacks, Poipole uses Heat Crash, Thunderbolt, and Techno Blast on Ash, They become shocked.


	5. Ambassador Rescue

The phone rings, Ash calls Kukui who is in his bedroom relaxing, He asks him how was the first day of his mission, he says good, Ash puts Poipole down It walks off, He tells Him the strangest thing happened in the yard, Kukui is relaxing he asks him what was it, he mentions Poipole, Kukui thinks It sprayed something, Ash tells him it's okay and said he got it, Kukui wonders how Torracat is doing, Torracat comes into the kitchen and coughs up a fire hairball, he goes back into the room, Pikachu cleans it up, Ash says he's doing good, He asks about Rowlet, Ash says he's doing good too, Ash says Poipole is an excellent help, Poipole is touching on the door looking angrily at Rocky who is outside. Lycanroc checks into his room at Pokétech Headquarters, he finds it very roomy, he decides to look around the room, he becomes happy. Ash is watching the news on how He and Lycanroc saved the runaway train. Lycanroc is relaxing on the bed he gets up and looks out the window. Ash takes Rowlet and Poipole upstairs, Ash goes to bed. The next morning Ash wakes up. Pikachu and RotomDex are playing with Rowlet, Torracat, and Poipole, Rowlet flies around in the room, RotomDex catches him, Torracat uses Searing Shot it goes through the door and hits something in the living room, Ash hears it, he goes in the room and wonders what's going on. Later that day at School Dawn closes her locker, she sees Ash, he greets her, she greets him back, he tells her he moved to a new house, She looks at her locker and wonders if that's what it was, He asks Her if She forgot, Dawn wonders what Ash is talking about, he wonders was it that she seen His Pokémon and RotomDex, she looks at him confused, He tells her he's in a play and they decided to use Pokémon since kids love Pokémon, she politely asks him if she knows him, Ash angrily storms off. Later that night Ash and Lycanroc are at Pokétech Headqauters, they are watching The Ambassador Henrietta on the news with Faba and Juniper Pokéavor, Ash and Lycanroc are called into the room. Ash and Lycanroc go into the news reporter room, they meet The Ambassador, she's excited to meet them, she leaves. Ash is speaking to The Anchorman Chad the news reporter gets hypnotized by a screen, he says he talking from what he is told to by a screen, Ash and Lyanroc rush out of the room, they go into another room and people hypnotized by screens, the Screencontroller says he declares to control people from screens. Ash and Lycanroc run back to Chad, he says he says can hijack the helicopters with The Ambassador being on one of them. Ash and Lycanroc inform Faba Pokéavor that the signal has been hijacked, they run and tell him to inform people not to look at any screens. Ash and Lycanroc get to the roof and see three helicopters which have taken off. The hypnotic screens in the news room vanish and the news recording is back on air, one news reporter wonders where Ash and Lycanroc are. Ash tells Lycanroc to use Bounce, they land in the first helicopter, they find Two Pilots, Ash tells them The Ambassador is in danger and asks which helicopter is she in, one of helicopters breaks the window off, he tells follow that helicopter and get He and Lycanroc closer, He tells them to out of the sky, Ash and Lycanroc jump onto the second helicopter they jump off of that one onto the third helicopter, the Guy is about to shoot them, The Ambassador Henrietta tells him they're here to help, Ash and Lycanroc break a window and enter they find a Guy and The Ambassador, Ash opens the door to the cockpit but it's locked, He takes the Guy's gun and shoots the door to the cockpit, they go in, Two Pilots are looking at Hypnotic screens, Ash and Lycanroc shield their eyes from the screens they break them, Ash tells them that the signal is hijacked, he tells them to protect Henrietta, Ash takes control of the helicopter, He asks the two Pilots, the Guy, and The Ambassador if they can swim they say yes while Henrietta says no, Lycanroc pushes the two Pilots and the Guy out of the helicopter. Ash is avoiding the helicopter trying to attack the one he's on, the helicopter hits the one they are on, the helicopter is about to crash, Ash tells her they're gonna have to jump, He grabs The Ambassador, they all jump out of the helicopter, Lycanroc carries them and uses Fly, the helicopter they were on crashes, they land safely, Ash asks if The Ambassador is okay, she says she's perfectly fine and faints, he catches her.


	6. Dealing With A Handful

The next morning Professor Kukui is making breakfast. Ash comes downstairs to the table he says girls are jerks and Pokémon battling and crime fighting is dumb. Ash says that Dawn sees His Pokémon and RotomDex once and She decides to pretend She doesn't even know him. Kukui says She was just protecting herself, he mentions how many memories Nanu has had to wipe, Ash becomes upset when he realizes that Nanu wiped Dawn's memory, Ash runs upstairs, Poipole spills some cereal, Kukui cleans it up, Ash comes back downstairs He says he hates Pokémon battling and crime fighting He says he renounces it, he goes back upstairs and closes his door, Ash's Pokémon and RotomDex wonder what's going on. Lycanroc is in a limo, he is reading a news paper about how He and Ash saved The Ambassador, he is worshiped by people, a little girl is holding up a sign reading the Screencontroller is still out there. Later that evening Lycanroc is at Pokétech Headquarters, He is in Junipers Office, She talks to him, they look out the window and down at the Pokétech boat, Faba wants her to show him. Juniper opens a door, they go in a room, He sees The Wannabe Trainers and Their Pokémon, Lana and Popplio walk up to him, She introduces herself and Popplio, she becomes happy she says that she can be herself, she tells them what her Pokémon can do, she tells Popplio to create bubbles, Popplio makes bubbles, She puts a mug in a bubble and gives it to Faba, Juniper is eating cake, Lycanroc is amazed, Juniper tells Lycanroc She found them from all over. Lillie and Snowy introduce themselves to Lycanroc, She says that she's considered him the gold standard for Pokémon battling and crime fighting, he thanks her. Kiawe, Turtonator, and Marowak introduce themselves, He tells him they are from Vermont. Brock, Geodude, and Sudowoodo introduce themselves, He says that his Pokémon are rocky. Lycanroc is sitting with Sophocles, Togedemaru, Charjabug, Lillie, and Snowy, Sophocles says that Togedemaru and Charjabug have electric attacks, he tells Togedemaru to use Zing Zap and Charjabug to use Discharge. Later that night Mallow watches Tsareena use Vine Whip on a can to smash it, Juniper is impressed and tells them to keep working on it, Lana and Sophocles are chilling, Lillie and Snowy are taking a nap, Juniper says goodnight, Faba is talking to Lycanroc, Faba says he's the inventor and Juniper is a genius, he mentions to him about catching the Screencontroller. The next day Nanu is in his office taking stuff out of a box the phone rings, Kukui calls Nanu about Dawn saying that Ash is mad that she had her memory wiped of him. Nanu says its not an exact science, Kukui is going through boxes holding Poipole, he asks him to give info on her, he looks at her profile, he says she loves to play music, she likes to do sports, her parents own Steak n' Shake and she works there part time. Later that evening Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, and Kukui arrive at Steak 'n Shake, Ash wonders why did they drive across the city to go to Steak n' Shake, He tells Him He thought They would like to try their food, Kukui asks for a seat, Ash recalls his Pokémon and RotomDex goes into his bag. The Waitress leads them to their table, they sit down, Dawn is offering water She says good evening, Ash sees her and shoots water from his nose, Dawn and Kukui try to help him but he says he is fine, Kukui tells Ash to say hi to Dawn, but He tells Him not to push it, Kukui tells Dawn he likes the water and asks if it's spring water, she thinks it's tap, he finds it excellent anyway, Ash goes off to the bathroom, Kukui wonders where he went. Later that night Chad is on the news talking about Lycanroc's progress. Lycanroc is on top of Pokétech Headquarters with an earpiece on. Chad shows a POV footage of Ash and Lycanroc saving the runaway train, the Screencontroller on the tv interrupts the news program, saying people will be hypnotized by screens, Faba and Juniper Pokèavor wonder if Lycanroc will catch the Screencontroller. The Screencontroller makes a speech he tells Lycanroc he is in an apartment, Lycanroc uses Bounce to jump from building to building, he slings himself a few miles. Lycanroc uses Fly to glide, he glides through the city, he lands underneath a highway bridge, he continues going. Lycanroc sees the apartment he goes in. Lycanroc is in the apartment, he enters the Screencontroller's room, the Screencontroller shows up and asks Lycanroc if he found anything, the big cube in the room turns into a flashing hypnotic screen, He closes his eyes, the Screencontroller battles with a cattleprod, Lycanroc uses Accelrock, they exit the cube, Lycanroc opens his eyes, the Screencontroller dodges the attack and tries to attack with an axe, Lycanroc tries to hit the Screencontroller but he tries to hypnotize him but he closes his eyes, the Screencontroller pushes Lycanroc, knocks some stuff down, pushes a self-destruct button, and runs out of the room. The Screencontroller runs through the hallway, Lycanroc runs out of the room and follows after him, the Screencontroller punches a light, pushes a fire alarm and knocks on doors, Lycanroc is chasing after him, he runs down the stairs, Lycanroc tries to grab him but fails he slides down a pole, Lycanroc catches up to the Screencontroller but He punches Him, he runs through the people, Lycanroc jumps over the people. The Screencontroller runs down the stairs and enters a door, Lycanroc runs down the stairs and sees the door he enters, He chases the Screencontroller, he opens a door, Lycanroc jumps out of the building with the Screencontroller, the building explodes, He tries to hypnotize him again, he closes his eyes, they land He unmasks the Screencontroller, he turns out to be a Pizza Guy, he wonders what was going on, he gets arrested. Faba is impressed Lycanroc defeated a Pizza Guy, He says He's the genius behind the genius. The next evening Ash, Pikachu, and Kukui are frazzled and tired they are watching the news, Rowlet flies around the living room, Kukui is holding Poipole. RotomDex comes into the living room and It catches him, It goes back into the bedroom. Kukui sees that Braviary is in good condition, Rowlet becomes surprised and overjoyed when he learns that Kukui used to own It, Kukui puts Poipole aside on the couch, He runs he ends up in the water, he gets out, Poipole laughs, he finds the remote in a box, The People don't know what to do with Braviary, Kukui comes into the living room with the remote and presses a button, Braviary uses Fire Blast, Rowlet finds this cool and gets the remote, He tries to push a button but Kukui takes it back from Him and returns Braviary to Its normal state, Kukui goes to his bedroom. Poipole uses Sky Attack and ends up in the bedroom, RotomDex and Torracat scream, Ash, Pikachu, and Rowlet rush to the bottom of the stairs, they come out of the room and run downstairs, Poipole comes out using Fury Attack It stops and laughs. Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex are shocked to find out Poipole can use attacks, RotomDex asks Ash if he knew about it and he said yes, RotomDex asks Ash why didn't he tell It that, He says its because he's been busy, RotomDex wonders if It should call Iris, Ash says he can handle it, Poipole uses Sky Attack, Ash rushes outside, he grabs It they end up in the pool, RotomDex says he's calling Iris to come over. Poipole is looking up, Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat, RotomDex, Iris, and Axew look at Poipole, She mentions It looks normal to her, she asks Ash when did it start to happen he tells her since Lycanroc started the mission, It uses Teleport, She and Axew become surprised. Ash says he has a cookie for Poipole, It comes out of the dimension it was in and ends up in the kitchen, It eats the cookie, Ash tells Iris He can't keep giving It cookies but if he stops, Poipole gets mad and uses Fury Attack on Ash, Iris manages to calm It down. Ash and Iris are talking about what to do with Poipole. Ash has Pikachu and Poipole have a play battle RotomDex is the judge and Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail, Poipole uses Techno Blast but Pikachu dodges the attack, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but It dodges the attack, It uses Signal Beam, He dodges the attack, He uses Iron Tail which is a direct hit, It uses Hidden Power which Pikachu dodges, It uses Poison Jab which is a direct hit, Pikachu uses Iron Tail but It dodges the attack, Poipole uses Heat Crash which is a direct hit, RotomDex calls off the battle and says the training was amazing, Rowlet and Torracat are also amazed. Later that night Ash and Pikachu arrive at Wicke's House, he shows her Poipole. Ash, Pikachu, and Poipole enter the house, He asks if She can watch It, She tells Him, She's a analyzer not a babysitter, Ash and Pikachu a nap on the chair, Poipole uses Sky Attack, Flash, and Fly She becomes impressed and decides to watch It for Him over the night He thanks Her. Wicke walks Ash and Pikachu out of her house, She says Auntie Wicke will take care of Poipole, They exit her house and wonders what She meant by Auntie Wicke. Lycanroc is at Pokétech Headquarters, Kiawe, His Pokémon, Sophocles, His Pokémon, Mallow, and Her Pokémon are drinking soda. Juniper Pokéavor congratulates Lycanroc for defeating the Screencontroller, the Pokétech boat appears in a video on the wall, People as well as Brock, His Pokemon, Lana, and Her Pokémon cheer for him. Lana and Popplio leave the crowd to go up to congratulate Lycanroc, He sees something on a screen above a room, he walks off, Lana and Popplio are happy they talked to him, Lycanroc enters the room he decides to see if the Screencontroller really was a Pizza Guy. Ash and Pikachu arrive home, they go into the living room, RotomDex asks Him where is Poipole, He tells It The Ultra Beast is relaxing for a little while, RotomDex asks if Wicke is babysitting, he says yes, RotomDex asks if they're okay with that, He tells It yes and says they don't know why, It is about to get up until he tells It something, Ash wishes that He can be good a caretaker, RotomDex says He is awesome, Ash and Pikachu are sleeping It hugs them. Lycanroc is in the room looking at the screen, Faba comes in he thanks him for defeating the Screencontroller. Lycanroc sees hypnogoggles, He sees the Screencontroller mask, He becomes suspicious, He picks them up, Faba Pokéavor gets scared he takes the hypnogoggles from him and puts them on Lycanroc he becomes mind controlled. The next morning Ash and Pikachu wake up, Rowlet and Torracat are watching tv, RotomDex says It decided to let Him and Pikachu sleep. Ash and Pikachu are at Wicke' s House. Ash and Pikachu appreciated Wicke babysitting Poipole, She says she doesn't want to do it again she said, however She enjoyed it though. Wicke holds Poipole she has It use It's hand, face, and voice for to get into the analysis room, She puts Poipole behind glass, she plays music It uses Double Team, Ash and Pikachu wonder what's going on she tells him it's music, a cookie goes past It. She tells Him not to give It cookies. She gives Him a device that works like a tracker, Ash and Pikachu wonder what does Combustion Imminent mean, she tells him it means fire, Poipole uses Heat Crash and Fury Attack combined. Afterwards Ash and Pikachu take Poipole and leaves He and Pikachu thank Her, Wicke talks sweetly to Poipole.


	7. Faba's Defeat

Lycanroc is on the Pokétech boat in a freezing cold room behind glass, the hypnogoggles turn off, he notices he is tied to a chair and tries to break out, Faba tells him not to resist or he'll freeze to death. Faba tells Lycanroc he chose the Pizza Guy as the Screencontroller because he delivered cold pizza and was surly. Faba believes that Pokémon Trainers and Their Pokémon killed a His and Juniper parents, He tells him that He's the real Screencontroller and hypnotizing people is part of his plan to make Pokémon battling and crime fighting illegal still, He turns the hypnogoggles back on and Lycanroc becomes mind controlled again. Later that night Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex are outside, Ash and Pikachu are walking, Ash stops and puts Poipole down, He has Poipole use Techno Blast, Ash has Poipole use Techno Blast in pew pew mode, Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex want to try Ash tells them he's just demonstrating, he pulls out a device. Poipole uses Teleport and vanishes they go inside, Ash and RotomDex use the device to help locate It, Ash says he has a cookie, It comes out of the dimension It was in and eats the cookie. Kukui gets a call from Faba Pokèavor, He tells Him Lycanroc who is in a chair is in trouble and tells Him to get to the Pokétech boat. Kukui comes into the living room and tells Ash, RotomDex, he's going somewhere and tells them to stay. Ash calls Iris and Axew to come over he says things might get weird, she says they'll be there and they get ready. RotomDex is on the device with Poipole, Kukui tells them there's danger on the Pokétech boat, RotomDex wonders what's going on at Pokétech, Kukui tells them to be safe he heads out and gets in his car and drives off, RotomDex becomes suspicious. Rowlet goes into Kukui's Room and gets the remote, Ash is getting ready, RotomDex comes in and wonders to Ash what is going on, Ash says that after Kukui got a call about Lycanroc he left and says that he should have His Pokémon do something, RotomDex is confused as Ash renounced Pokémon battling and crime fighting, He says he renounces his renunciation, the doorbell rings, Rowlet answers the door, The Wannabe Trainers and Their Pokémon who are mind controlled wearing hypnogoggles are at the door, Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex come to the door, Iris and Axew show up, Iris closes the door but Lana puts her foot between the two doors, Rowlet uses the remote to summon Braviary, It uses Fire Blast breaking the wall and flies out of the news place. Lana tells them the Pokéavors want the Wannabe Trainers and Their Pokémon to bring them to the Pokétech boat, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the Wannabe Trainers and Their Pokémon which knocks them away from the door, they become stone. Iris tells Ash and His Pokémon that won't hold them, the stone starts to crack, she tells Rowlet to get Poipole, Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex run, the stone breaks, Iris and Axew run as well, Lana tells the others to spread out, they run in different directions. Rowlet grabs Poipole, Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, Iris, and Axew try to escape, Sophocles and His Pokémon enter the house, Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, Iris, and Axew run, Kiawe and His Pokémon enter the house, they run and go down the slide, Mallow and Tsareena enter the house, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer. Togedemaru uses Zing Zap Torracat uses Flame Charge, Charjabug, Tsareena, and, Turtonator use Discharge, Trop Kick, and Flamethrower, Rowlet uses Leafage followed up by Razor Leaf. Tsareena uses Trop Kick, Torracat uses Focus Blast, Togedemaru uses Zing Zap, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer. Rowlet flies, he runs into Brock and his Pokémon, Geodude and Sudowoodo use Rock Throw and Rock Slide, Rowlet flies away, Lillie and Snowy show up at the window, Snowy uses Powder Snow making the glass shatter, Rowlet flies the other way, he and Poipole run into a big bubble, they get out of the bubble, Lana and Popplio enter the house, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on Lana and Popplio. Lillie and Snowy enter the house, Marowak, Charjabug, and Snowy use Shadow Bone, Discharge, and Powder Snow, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer. Popplio and Snowy use Bubble Beam and Powder Snow, Axew avoids the attacks and uses Core Enforcer. Charjabug uses Discharge on Rowlet, Torracat, Poipole, and RotomDex, Torracat uses Searing Shot, Tsareena uses Vine Whip on them, Ash gets scared, Kiawe and Turtonator hold Iris and Axew with Marowak holding their legs. Tsareena is using Vine Whip with Charjabug using Discharge Torracat screams, Braviary shows up and tosses Tsareena away, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enoforcer freeing them from Kiawe, Turtonator and Marowak, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on Charjabug. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex hop on Braviary. Kiawe grabs Iris and Axew again, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer freeing them, they run, Mallow and Lana attempt to grab Iris and Axew but fail. Kiawe holds Iris and Axew once again, with Turtonator and Marowak holding their legs again, Lillie and Snowy put hypnogoggles on Iris and Axew, they become mind controlled. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex escape. Kukui arrives at the Pokètech boat, Faba tells Kukui that Lycanroc had an encounter with the Screencontroller, He tells Him He's physically fine, but he's acting strange. Kukui goes into the conference room along with Faba, he asks Faba how is Lycanroc acting strange, Lycanroc appears and attacks Kukui, he starts throwing stuff at Him, Kukui tries to calm him but Lycanroc jumps over him, he chokes him, Faba is watching, Kukui calms Him down, Lycanroc stops, Faba tells Lycanroc to pin Kukui down, Faba gives Lycanroc hypnogoggles, He puts the hypnogoggles on Kukui, mind controlling him too, Faba walks towards Them. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex are riding on Braviary, Ash tells Braviary to stop. RotomDex mentions to Ash that they were hypnotized, Ash says the same thing probably happened to Lycanroc and Kukui, Ash and RotomDex wonder what should they do, Poipole uses Extrasensory, Ash gets an idea, RotomDex tells Braviary to take them to the Pokétech boat, Braviary flies. Faba is in the monitor room, Lana with Popplio tells that Ash and His Pokémon escaped but they have Iris and Axew, tells her and the others to bring them to the Pokétech boat. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex arrive in New Urbeam at the dock, only to see that the boat has left, Ash tells Braviary to get them to the boat, Braviary backs up and flies on the water. The sun is rising Braviary is flying on the water next to the boat, RotomDex says they didn't plan it well, Ash says they are at the boat, It tells him they need to be up there, Ash tells Braviary to eject them, It throws Ash, His Pokèmon, and RotomDex they go past Brock, Geodude, and Sudowoodo who are on the boat. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex land on the boat, they go inside. It's morning time Juniper Pokèavor is outside on the boat, she greets some people getting of a helicopter. Lycanroc, Iris, Axew, and Kukui are in a room. Ash and Pikachu get mind controlled by putting on hypnogoggles that were laying on the floor and they walk off. Juniper is in the conference room, he asks Faba where are the Trainers and Pokémon, as the event is about to start, he tells her they didn't want to upstage the others, Juniper tells the people they are on the largest Hydrofoil and tells them to hold on to something. The Captain pulls a lever, things start to tilt, people are impressed, Rowlet, Torracat, Poipole, and RotomDex are in a room, they wonder what's going on, the bottom part of the boat rises up onto the water. Torracat leaves Rowlet and RotomDex to watch Poipole. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Kukui, Iris, Axew, Mallow, Tsareena, Lillie, Snowy, Lana, Popplio, Sophocles, Togedemaru, and Charjabug are walking, Torracat sneakily follows. The Ultra Beast uses Teleport and uses Phantom Force to go through a wall. Lana, Popplio, Sophocles, Togedemaru, and Charjabug hear something, they turn around and see Torracat who runs, they look down at a knocked over plant, Rowlet and RotomDex are searching for The Ultra Beast. Torracat goes into a room, Lana and Popplio show up, He runs from them, Popplio uses Aqua Jet, Torracat dodges the attack and uses Searing Shot, Popplio dodges the attack it uses Bubble Beam, he dodges the attack uses Flame Charge, she creates a bubble, he runs into to it, he gets out of the bubble, she uses Bubble Beam, Torracat uses Focus Blast, Popplio tries to put hypnogoggles on Torracat, but he uses Revenge, he runs. Rowlet and RotomDex are searching for Poipole, Torracat returns to them and sees that Poipole is gone, RotomDex uses the tracker and sees that Poipole going to the top floor in an elevator, they run. Poipole is at the top floor where It is greeted by a janitor, It uses Fury Attack. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Kukui, Iris, and Axew come into the conference room, Juniper asks Faba what's with the goggles, He tells Her they are new trending glasses, a news camera starts to record them, Juniper makes a speech, about Pokèmon and Trainers, she has Henrietta put her signature on a certificate. Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex enter the elevator, they are going up, the elevator gets to the top floor, the door opens. Poipole is walking around using Heat Crash, they calm it down, Poipole makes a noise, Sophocles and His Pokémon hear it, he approaches the room. Sophocles, His Pokémon, Lana, Her Pokémon, Mallow and her Pokémon enter no one is to be found. Rowlet, Torracat, Poipole, and RotomDex hide in an air vent, Poipole uses Growth and grows large making them fall on the wannabe trainers and their pokémon, Poipole breaks the device, It cries RotomDex tries to calm it down by giving it a cookie but It rejects the cookie and runs through the walls, they follow after Poipole has returned to normal size It walks off, Torracat uses Searing Shot to make the wall break for there to be room, Rowlet tries to catch Poipole but It uses Phantom and goes through a wall, Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex search for It. Juniper is making an announcement once she is done she steps away from the camera, the wall turns into a hypnotic screen hypnotizing everyone, Ash, Iris, and Kukui make an announcement on the news broadcast saying that they only serve theirselves, their family, and their pokémon, Lycanroc breaks the camera, Chad mentions they are having technical difficulties. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Kukui, Iris and Axew enter the control room, Faba tells Kukui and Iris to the throw the Two Guys out the window, He has Ash to tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on The Captain to knock him out of the boat and tells Iris to steer to the boat to make it face the city, He has Ash to tell Lycanroc to use Stone Edge on the control wheel. Poipole enters the room using Phantom Force, Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex follow after. Ash tells Pikahu and Lycanroc to use Thunderbolt and Stone Edge and Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer but Torracat uses Focus Blast. Poipole uses Fly to get into Ash's hands, It uses Telekinesis to move the goggles off of Him, Pikachu, and Lycanroc, Ash stomps on the goggles, Faba tells Iris and Kukui to get Ash but he tells Pikachu and Lycanroc to take off their goggles, Pikachu stomps on the goggles, Kukui holds Poipole, Iris wonders what's going on, Ash tells her they are on the Pokétech boat. Faba turns the screens on and tells The Wannabe Trainers and Their Pokémon to go on phase three, he repeats his statement. Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Their Pokémon are in room on the top floor, Brock, Lillie, and Their Pokémon are outside on the boat, and Kiawe and His Pokémon are in the hallway. Kukui wonders why Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, Iris, and Axew are on the boat, Ash tells him because they had to escape from people, Kukui wonders what they are talking about. Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, and Their Pokémon enter the room, Iris mentions escaping from them, Turtonator uses Flamethrower, Ash and Iris jump out of the way. Poipole jumps out of Kukui's hands and uses Fury Attack, Kukui gets up, He and Lycanroc are shocked to find out that Poipole can use attacks, Ash gets up and says they know and tells them to fight now talk later. Kukui runs towards Kiawe to hit him but He punches him onto the control wheel, Axew battles Marowak, He uses Shadow Bone, He dodges the attack, Lana tries to pin Iris but Ash takes her goggles off he stomps on them, Axew uses Core Enforcer he takes off the goggles and breaks them, Lillie tries to kick Ash but lris takes Her goggles off and breaks them. Lycanroc battles Popplio, He uses Counter, she dodges attack and creates a large bubble he ends up inside the bubble, Rowlet and Torracat battle Turtonator he uses Flamethrower, Rowlet dodges by flying around in a circle, Torracat uses Searing Shot, Popplio creates a big bubble Lycanroc dodges the bubble and uses Stone Edge he takes off her goggles and stomps on them, Poipole charges towards Turtonator, Torracat stops burning Turtonator, Poipole uses Fury Attack knocking him down It rips his goggles off. Pikachu battles Snowy, She uses Powder Snow, He dodges the attack and uses Iron Tail he takes off her goggles and bites them, the screens shut off, Faba gets worried. Sophocles, Brock, and Their Pokémon enter the room, Iris and Ash battle Geodude and Sudowoodo, Geodude uses Rock Throw Ash blocks the attacks and throws a projectile at Him, he removes the goggles and rips them in half, Sudowoodo uses Rock Slide but Iris acrobatically dodges the attack and sucker punches him, She removes the goggles and stomps on them, Torracat battles Togedemaru he uses Revenge, she dodges the attack and uses Zing Zap, he dodges the attack and uses Focus Blast he takes the goggles off and breaks them, Axew battles Charjabug, He uses Core Enforcer but he uses Discharge on him, He uses Core Enforcer knocking the goggles off him he rips them in half, Sophocles abducts Rowlet, he takes him outside, Poipole is using Ice Punch on Turtonator, RotomDex pulls Poipole of Him, He gets up, It has It use Techno Blast in pew pew mode on Sophocles, He trips, Rowlet uses Tackle, He flies around him in a circle, and uses Peck which makes his goggles come off, The screen shuts off, Faba gets mad. Kukui faces off against Kiawe, He slams Him against the wall Lycanroc pulls Kiawe from behind causing him to let go Kukui punches him, he knocks him down, Lycanroc lets go, Kukui punches Kiawe again knocking his goggles off, another screen shuts off two screens remain on. Faba angrily leaves the monitor room. The boat continues going. Faba goes into the conference room, he grabs juniper he takes her to the elevator leading to the plane on top of the boat, she asks him where are the other Trainers and Pokémon he tells her they're still hypnotized, she asks him what has he done, the plane detaches from the boat and is taking off. Ash sees that Faba is escaping, Kukui tells Ash and Lycanroc to go after him, Ash gets worried about His Pokémon, RotomDex, and Kukui, RotomDex tells Ash they'll be fine and encourages him to go, He and Lycanroc run out of the control room, he tells Lana and Popplio to come with him and Lycanroc, Kukui tells Pikachu to find to engine room, Iris says she'll have Axew slow down the boat, RotomDex notices someone's missing and wonders where Mallow and Tsareena are. Faba tells Juniper strap herself in. Ash, Lycanroc, Lana, and Popplio are running up the stairs. Pikachu is approaching the engine room but Tsareena uses Vine Whip making the pipes smash between Him and blocking the engine room, She and Mallow evilly laugh Pikachu tries to escape, but She uses Vine Whip again to make the pipes fall on Him. Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the water only to have no effect on it stopping the boat. Faba tells Juniper its for her own good, she says getting off of the plane is she jumps out of the plane. Pikachu gets the pipes off of him and he throws a pipe at Mallow and Tsareena knocking the goggles off of them. Ash, Lycanroc, Lana, and Popplio get to top of the boat the plane is high in the sky, Lana tells Ash they're too late, He tells her to get Him and Lycanroc on to the plane, Lana tells Popplio to create a large bubble, Ash and Lycanroc get into the bubble, the bubble gets to the plane it pops they fall, Lana tells Popplio to make another bubble, they get in it again it gets on the top of the plane and pops they fall again, She creates another bubble they get in it hits the bottom part and pops, She creates another bubble they get in the bubble and they get into the fuselage area of the plane. Pikachu is unable to get to the engine room, he wonders if Mallow and Tsareena can do do anything about it, she says no and apologizes, he needs to get in the room, He runs off, they become confused, Mallow asks if he can un-Thunderbolt someone. Ash and Lycanroc enter the passengers area Faba, sees the open door light, he welcomes them aboard increases the plane altitude and makes the plane roll around, Ash and Lycanroc are getting thrown around, Faba makes the plane fly regularly, Faba turns the oxygen off, they approach the cockpit. Pikachu, Rowlet, Poipole, and Kukui get to the outside of the boat, RotomDex and Torracat have the idea of breaking off the foil and turning the rudder, Kukui tells Pikachu to go underwater to move the rudder, Iris say she will have Axew turn the front breaking off the foil, Kukui has Rowlet assist Pikachu, Rowlet and Pikachu prepare to go to the bottom part of the boat, RotomDex volunteers to stay with Kukui, Torracat, and Poipole, Rowlet and Pikachu are going to the bottom part of the boat, Iris tells Pikachu they are turning right she tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the water. Faba wears an oxygen mask, Ash and Lycanroc enter the cockpit, He increases the altitude, He says if Ash was smart they could have been friends, Ash and Lycanroc fall to the floor. Chad mentions that ship is heading towards the city at a high speed, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the water, Rowlet and Pikachu are on the bottom part of the boat, Pikachu throws the anchor and straps the chain to him, RotomDex tells Rowlet once the boat is starting to turn he pushes the button to pull him back up, Rowlet pushes the button to lower Pikachu underwater. Faba gets up from the seat, He says the reputation of Pokémon battling and crime fighting is ruined, he says it will never become legal, Ash responds not at all, He and Lycanroc get up, Ash responds in the slightest in a dizzy state while walking towards him, Faba tells Ash and Lycanroc without air things become silly to them, he pushes them to the ground. Pikachu is swimming underwater, he avoids the propeller and slams into the underneath part. Ash and Lycanroc are panting, Faba tells them things get sillier and sillier until they will die, Ash says he and Lycanroc don't want to die, Faba says no one does He kicks them, Ash finds a saftey thing resembling gun, he manages to shoot Faba out of the plane. Ash gets in the seat He puts on an oxygen thing and Lycanroc does too, he flies the plane. Juniper gets to the conference room she breaks the hypnotic giant screen it turns back into a wall, She tells people to get to back of the ship and tells all Pokémon Trainers and Pokémon to protect their ambassadors, Kiawe, Turtonator, and Marowak open the door Kiawe tells them to go. Pikachu is on the propeller, Rowlet feels like he has been underwater for too long. Ash puts the plane in autopilot. Rowlet wants to pull him back up, RotomDex tells him it's too soon, Pikachu gets to the rudder. Ash and Lycanroc jump out of the plane, Lycanroc grabs Faba, the plane lands in the water. Pikachu is pushing on the rudder, Faba kicks Lycanroc in the face making himself fall. Pikachu successfully moves the rudder, the boat is turning, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer, Kukui tells Iris and Torracat the boat is turning Iris gives RotomDex a signal, It tells Rowlet to pull Pikachu back up, he pushes the button. Pikachu is leaving from underwater. Lana hopes the bubble will make it, Pikachu is pulled out of the water, Lana tells Popplio to make a bubble, Lycanroc grabs Faba again, Ash, Lycanroc, and Faba get in the bubble, the bubble lands on the boat it pops. Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the water the foil breaks off the boat tips over, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer on the waves, the boat nearly hits the city but the the water becomes stone just before it could hit it. Kukui and Lycanroc are surprised they missed Poipole's first attack, Ash mentions they missed the first 17, It uses Double Team impressing them, Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, Kukui, Iris, Her Axew, The Wannabe Trainers, and Their Pokémon are looking over on the boat. Faba gets arrested by Officer Jenny, she thanks the Trainers and Their Pokémon. RotomDex believes that since Faba is rich he will only get a minor punishment, Juniper says that won't be the case. Braviary shows up, Ash gets excited with the remote in his hand, Kukui gives Him a disapproving look and He gives the remote to Him, He smiles.


	8. A Journey Continues

After some time Ash, His Pokémon, Iris, Her Axew, The Wannabe Trainers, and Their Pokémon are at the city call, Pokémon Battling and crime fighting is legal again. Later during school Ash sees Dawn he talks to Her, he reintroduces himself and asks if she would like to see a movie with him, she accepts the request. Later after school Dawn is outside of Her House, Ash and The Professor arrive, She gets in the car Ash and introduces her to Kukui, He says they've met, He tells them he'll be on the far right not watching them, Ash says he's only dropping them off as He has other things to do. The car arrives at the movies. They see a shoot out robbery from down the road, Dawn gets pushed out of the car, Ash tells her to pay for tickets and to save him a seat, Ash sends out His Pokémon, Kukui sends out His Braviary, and RotomDex comes out of Ash's Backpack, the car rushes down the street at a extremely high speed. Later during school Ash sees Dawn he talks to Her, he reintroduces himself and asks if she would like to see a movie with him, she accepts the request. Later after school Dawn is outside of Her House, Ash and The Professor arrive, She gets in the car Ash and introduces her to Kukui, He says they've met, He tells them he'll be on the far right not watching them, Ash says he's only dropping them off as He has other things to do. The car arrives at the movies. They see a shoot out robbery from down the road, Dawn gets pushed out of the car, Ash tells her to pay for tickets and to save him a seat, Ash sends out His Pokémon, Kukui sends out His Braviary, and RotomDex comes out of Ash's Backpack, the car rushes down the street at a extremely high speed.


End file.
